Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 is the third installment of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared video series. Unlike the previous installments, this one does not present as much gore and disturbing atmosphere that is apparent in the first and second episodes, though in the scene that shows Bird Guy and Red Guy have eaten the chicken there's a small bit of blood and at the end of the episode when the maggot like creature hatches out of the egg then gets killed by Bird Guy was gory, too. This gave the viewers a more dissapointing reaction. The teacher in this installment is Shrignold the butterfly, who teaches The Yellow Guy about love. The video opens with Yellow Guy having a chicken picnic outdoors with his friends. Red Guy points out that it is a lovely day to be sitting outside together. Yellow Guy sees a butterfly, and plays with it, but Bird Guy swats it. Upset, Yellow Guy runs off and sits on a tree when Shrignold comes and sings to him about love. Yellow Guy calls Shrignold a "Little baby pigeon". He gets transported into the world that Shrignold lives in, showing him flying by a waving sun on a cloud. At the end of the video, Bird Guy and The Red Guy find him and, feeling sorry for upsetting him earlier, brings The Yellow Guy the last boiled egg to cheer him up. A maggot like creature hatches from the egg, but Bird Guy swats it like the butterfly earlier in the video, exclaiming "Pesky Bee!" Lyrics Shrignold: Have you ever wondered why we're here? What's it all about, you've no idea. And everywhere you look, all you see is hatred and darkness and death and fear. But you know it doesn't have to be; I hate you, you hate me. Cause even though we're different, it doesn't make a difference and we can live in harmony. I know you don't know who I am, but maybe I can hold your hand and together we can understand about love! Yellow Guy: I feel tingly! Shrignold: That's love my friend, and it's time for you to learn all about it. *Giggles* (Love is a place, love is a thing x4) Shrignold: And do you ever feel like life's unfair? Cause everybody hates you and no one cares? But if you follow me, maybe you will see that love is everywhere. Yellow Guy: But what is love, is it in the sky? Cloud: No it's a feeling, deep inside. Yellow Guy: Because I'm hungry? Shrignold: No, you're lonely. I can see it in your eyes. Yellow Guy: I don't understand... Shrignold: Don't worry, you will soon. Come and meet some of my friends! They all know about love. Come on, just over the rainbow. Bird Guy: Oh look, there he goes, flying through the sky! '' ''Red Guy: Maybe we should follow him or we'll get left behind. Bird Guy: Yes, but there's lots of chicken left and I'd like to eat the chicken. Red Guy: I'd also like to eat the chicken. Let's do that instead! Shrignold: So here we are with all my friends and they love you, all of them! Rabbit: Yes we do! Unicorn: It is true! Purple Guy: We love you! Beaver: And you love us too! Yellow Guy: I love you too, Furry Boy! Beaver (whispering): Heheh... Harder! Red Guy: Now we've eaten the chicken, I don't know what to do. Bird Guy: Maybe we should look for our friend. Isn't that what friends do? '' ''And we have finished our chicken picnic... Shrignold: To love each other is to care, to be kind... Flower: ...and to share! Rabbit: I love my friend, so I give them a hug! Purple Guy: I made this for you cause I love you so much! Beaver: I love my pet cause he's a crab. Yellow Guy: I love this tree! I love this stick! I love this bug and - Shrignold: No, no, no, that's not how it's done. You must save your love for your special one! Yellow Guy: My special one? Unicorn: Everyone has a special one. Yellow Guy: Even me? But I am lonely... Shrignold: Yes it's true, but do not worry! You're confused, but that's okay. Let me put this another way... Tree: This is the story of Michael, the loneliest boy in town. This is the story of Michael, the ugliest boy in town. Ugly and weak so they called him a freak Woman: FREAK!! so he lived on his own underground. He lived on his own underground... He lived on his own underground... Shrignold: You see? Everyone has a special one! Rabbit: Even Michael! Shrignold: Your heart beats hard like a big love drum, calling for your special one! Rabbit: So be patient, because maybe... All The Love Cult: ...your special one will come! Beaver: He's made for her... Unicorn: ...and she's made for him! Rabbit: And that's the way it's always been. Beaver: And it's perfect. Purple Guy: And it's pure. Shrignold: And it's protected with a ring. Tree: That's the way that old love goes. Unicorn: Like a flower it grows and grows! Purple Guy: And it's forever. Flower: And forever. Shrignold: And now we all worship our King! All The Love Cult: Our King! Our King! Our King! Shrignold: His name is Malcolm. (our king) Beaver: He is the King of Love! (our king) Unicorn: We must feed Him. (our king) Rabbit: We must feed Him gravel. (our king) Shrignold: Or He becomes angry. (our king) Shrignold: And this is your chance to start anew and all we're asking you to do... Rabbit: ...is change your name... Beaver: ...and clean your brain... Shrignold: ...and forget everything you ever knew! Unicorn: And your heart will find its home! Yellow Guy's Special One: And our love will never go! Shrignold: Now wear this ring! All The Love Cult: And join the King! Shrignold: And you will never be alone! Messages People think the message is about religion and forced marriages. Another theory is that the message can be about peer pressure. Though there isn't gore when things go 'wrong', there is infact gore when Duck and Red Guy have eaten their Delicious Chicken Picnic. This episode is the only episode that features an antagonist that does not physically harm the 'Puppets'. Or in this case, Yellow Guy. In-fact, Shrignold is very calm and patient when it comes to teaching him, giving him slight nudges in the right direction whenever he gets it wrong and introducing him to everything in the same manner. Category:Episodes